1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an upper ground contact in an upper row of contacts and a lower ground contact in a lower row of contacts that are respectively in contact with two opposite faces of a middle metallic plate, wherein one of the upper and lower ground contacts lacks a soldering or tail portion.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is known for Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type-C connectors to have ground contacts in an upper and lower rows of contacts be in contact with a middle metallic plate, wherein each of the ground contacts in the upper and lower rows has its own tail portion.